El regalo que ella nunca espero
by Ivan D
Summary: Tras un tiempo viajando por la región de Kalos Ash Ketchum decide confesarle a Serena, los sentimientos que se fueron desarrollando desde que se volvieron a encontrar.


_El Regalo que ella nunca espero_

Nos encontramos en un bosque cerca de un arroyo en donde se podía observar que el cielo comenzaba a tomar un color distinto mostrado que el oscuro de la noche se volvía un anaranjado que demostraba que llegaba el amanecer acompañado del sol que salía perezosamente desde el este.

En dicho bosque se observaba dos tiendas de acampar, que desde donde en una comenzó a abrirse y salía una joven de 16 años aparentemente, ojos celestes y cabello color miel. La joven salía frotándose los ojos por el sueño que aun tenia, pero no era tiempo de seguir en el mundo de los sueños, el día había comenzado, miro el cielo y sonrió era una linda mañana para ella.

Serena: Que hermoso día, por alguna razón tengo el presentimiento que hoy será diferente-Pronuncia la joven con ojos celeste como el cielo.

Unos segundos después escucho como alguien salía de la otra tienda de acampar que se encontraba alado de la suya. Ese alguien resulto ser un joven de cabello azabache desordenado que al momento de salir poso su vista en la joven que lo estaba mirando un poco sorprendida por ver que su acompañante se despertó temprano algo muy poco común en él. El joven que correspondía al nombre de Ash mientras la miraba solo sonrió y procedió a decir:

Ash: Buenos días Serena ¿Qué tal dormiste?

Serena: Buenos días Ash, he dormido bien gracias por preguntar, y tu ¿Cómo dormiste?

Ash: Bien excepto por los ronquidos de Pikachu que me despertaron.

Serena: Eso explica que estés despierto tan temprano-Decía la joven mientras soltaba una leve risita, que sin saberlo le encanto a su acompañante.

Ash: "Que bonita risa"-Pensaba el joven mientras la miraba-¿Te parece si nos vamos a sentar cerca del arroyo?-Dijo mientras sonreía.

Serena: Me parece fantástico.

Los jóvenes se dirigieron a un paso calmado al arroyo para posteriormente sentarse. Hace ya algunos días que solo se encontraban ellos dos, ya que Clemont y Bonnie se habían marchado a su casa para poder preparar lo necesario para la batalla entre el líder de gimnasio y el entrenador del Pikachu.

Una vez sentados se quedaron en silencio unos minutos hasta que la oji celeste lo rompió preguntando algo.

Serena: Y Ash ¿estás listo para tu batalla contra Clemont?

Ash: Estoy más que listo, será una gran batalla-Dijo el joven mientras levantaba su brazo derecho mostrando lo emocionado que estaba.

Serena: Si solo nos falta un poco más de caminata para llegar a ciudad Luminalia para que tengas tu batalla, aunque me gustaría que antes de ir al gimnasio paseemos por las tiendas de moda me gustaría ver los lindos vestido que tienen-Decía mientras un brillo se mostraba en su ojos.

Ash: Mmm... Bueno supongo que podríamos hacerlo si eso te hace feliz.

Serena: Gracias Ash-Dijo la joven mientras se ruborizaba un poco por ver como él quería darle el gusto de hacer lo que ella quería solo por verla feliz.

Ash: No es nada Serena pero será mejor que comencemos a levantar las tiendas y preparar todo para partir-En eso sonó su estómago-Pero primero desayunemos que tengo mucha hambre jejeje.

Serena: Tu nunca cambias jejeje, está bien desayunemos y luego partimos rumbo a ciudad Lumínalia.

Los jóvenes se levantaron de donde se encontraban y fueron a despertar a sus pokemons y sacar a los demás de sus poke balls para que pudieran desayunar todos juntos.

Una vez que terminaron de comer comenzaron a alistar sus cosas para partir, el camino fue corto ya que no se encontraban tan lejos de la ciudad. Cuando llegaron fueron directamente al centro comercial para ver las tiendas.

Serena: Mira todas las tiendas de ropa será mejor que nos apuremos si queremos visitar todas-Exclamaba la joven mientras que sin pensarlo agarro la mano del entrenador y salía corriendo directo a la primera tienda que vio.

El entrenador se ruborizo un poco por el acto de la joven pero aun así sonrió por ver lo feliz que encontraba.

Después de visitar tienda tras tienda se detuvieron en una en donde Serena se probó un atuendo que le llamo la atención.

Serena: Ash espérame unos minutos mientras entro al vestidor y me cambio, una vez que salga me dices como me veo-Dijo la joven un poco ruborizada.

Ash: Esta bien Serena.

Rápidamente Serena entro al vestidor, mientras que Ash se sentaba en un pequeño sillón que se encontraba ahí para las personas que esperaban alado suyo se encontraba su fiel compañero amarillo comiendo un macarron que le había entregado minutos atrás la oji celeste. Unos minutos después Serena salió vistiendo un atuendo diferente que constaba de una blusa de color negro encima de ella una campera de cuerina color azul Francia, un pantalón de mezcilla de color azul oscuro con toques blancos ajustado a su figura, con unas pequeñas botas de color negro y mostrando un broche plateado agarrando el lado izquierdo de su flequillo llevándolo hacia atrás.

Ash al verla se quedó callado mirándola fijamente con un gran rubor en su cara solo podía pensar en una palabra para definir como se veía "Hermosa". Pikachu solo se reía de la cara que había puesto su entrenador.

Serena: Entonces ¿Qué tal me veo Ash?-Pregunto tímidamente la joven agachando un poco la mirada.

Ash: E… es.. estas-Estaba indeciso si decirle lo que pensaba pero al final opto por decírselo-Estas hermosa Serena-Dijo mientras se rascaba la mejilla nerviosamente y mostrando que su rubor se había incrementado.

Serena: "Me dijo hermosa me dijo hermosa! Me siento tan feliz"-Pensaba la joven con toda la cara roja por el comentario de su acompañante-Gra.. Gracias Ash-Dijo tímidamente y apartando la mirada por lo roja que se encontraba-Creo que me lo llevare.

Cuando dijo eso entro al vestidor para poder cambiarse a su atuendo habitual y al salir le dijo a Ash que iría a pagarlo, pero Ash la detuvo diciéndole que él lo haría a lo que ella le mostro una tierna sonrisa y agradeciéndole.

Una vez salieron de ahí se dirigieron a un parque que se encontraba cerca del centro para poder sentarse a descansar.

Serena: Gracias por comprarme el atuendo Ash.

Ash: No tienes que agradecer Serena lo haría con mucho gusto con tal de ver que eres feliz.

Esas palabras hicieron que el corazón de la joven comenzara a latir a un nivel descontrolado mientras que su cara se ponía totalmente roja, nunca imagino que Ash le diría tan lindas palabras.

Ash: Serena ¿Te encuentras bien? estas toda roja-Pregunto preocupado el joven.

Serena: Si si estoy bien Ash solo estoy un poco acalorada jejeje…-Dijo nerviosamente y desviando la vista.

Ash: ¿Qué te parece si compro unos helados? Así se te pasa un poco el calor.

Serena: Si está bien-Dijo aun roja y sin mirarlo.

Ash se levantó de donde estaban sentados para ir a un puesto de helados, mientras que Serena se quedó viendo cómo se iba.

Serena: Es tan considerado conmigo por eso es que "lo Amo tanto"-Dijo con una sonrisa tierna, después se percató que alguien la miraba y giro su rostro percatándose que Pikachu la miraba pícaramente.

Pikachu: Pika pika chu-Dijo el pokemon eléctrico con tono picaro.

Serena: Pikachu no me mires y ni me hables así me avergüenzas y por favor no le digas nada a Ash.

Pikachu: Pika!- Dijo el roedor haciéndole entender que no diría nada

Serena: Gracias Pikachu.

Justo en ese momento volvía Ash con los helados y le entregaba el suyo a Serena y a Pikachu.

Ash: y entonces Serena ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

Serena: Me gustaría seguir paseando un poco más para ver si encuentro algo que me guste y después dirigirnos al gimnasio.

Ash: Esta bien como tú quieras Serena.

En el momento que terminaron sus helados, se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron a las diferentes tiendas que se encontraban por la ciudad. Después de caminar alrededor de veinte minutos Serena se detuvo en una tienda de joyería en donde en la vidriera había un lindo collar color plateado con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas de color azul y negro. Ash al ver que ella se detuvo camino hasta donde estaba, notando que miraba el collar que se encontraba en la vidriera.

Serena: ¿No es hermoso Ash?

Ash: Si supongo que si-Dijo el de cabello azabache pero sus pensamientos eran otros-"Tu eres más hermosa"

Serena: Iré a preguntar cuánto cuesta.

Ash al ver que ella entraba al local la acompaño y una vez adentro Serena se acercó al señor de la tienda y pregunto por el collar.

Serena: Hola disculpe ¿Cuánto cuesta el collar de la vidriera?

Señor: Hola Señorita, ese collar cuesta 2000 dólares.

Serena: "Es más de lo que tengo, que lastima lo quería mucho"-Pensó la oji celeste-Aah... bueno muchas gracias, vamos Ash debemos ir al gimnasio por tu batalla-Dijo la joven la voz un poco apagada.

Ash al notar esto supuso que estaba desanimada por no poder comprar el collar por el valor del mismo.

Ash: Esta bien Serena, pero ¿Me podrías ir adelantándote al gimnasio?-Dijo mientras la miraba.

Serena se extrañó un poco por lo que le dijo pero solo se limitó a asentir y salir fuera del local, una vez fuera, Ash se le acercó al señor de la tienda.

Ash: Hola disculpe, pero me gustaría comprar el collar de la vidriera.

Señor: Con mucho gusto joven, veo que es un regalo para su novia.

Ash: No no es mi novia es solo mi amiga-Dijo nervioso y ruborizado-"Pero me gustaría que lo fuera"-Pensaba.

Señor: Aun así se ve que la quiere mucho-Pronunciaba el señor mientras tomaba el collar y lo colocaba en una cajita de color azul-¿Quiere que le coloque un moño para que parezca un regalo?

Ash: Si por favor.

El señor coloco el moño sobre una esquina dela caja y se la entregó al oji chocolate, él le entrego el dinero por el collar y salió del local agradeciéndole al señor.

Ash: Bueno ahora tengo que alcanzar a Serena y después de mi batalla le entregare el collar como regalo por siempre darme su apoyo en todas mis batallas-Menciono mientras sonreía y salía corriendo directo al gimnasio.

Cuando ya estaba cerca pudo divisar a Serena hablar con Bonnie y Clemont en la puerta de la torre Prisma, que al momento de verlo se dirigieron a él.

Bonnie: Hola Ash cuanto tiempo sin verte-Dijo la niña mientras lo abrazaba.

Ash: Hola Bonnie me alegra verte-Dijo correspondiendo el abrazo de la menor.

Clemont: ¿Listo para nuestra batalla Ash?

Ash: Claro que si Clemont estuve entrenando para este momento.

Clemont: Pues es momento de demostrarlo.

Todos juntos se dirigieron adentro de la torre para poder comenzar la batalla de una vez.

-P-O-K-É-M-O-N-

Después de tan dura batalla en donde tanto entrenador como pokemon demostró su habilidad y destreza el resultado fue la victoria de Ash.

Clemont: Has batallado bien Ash me alegro de de haberte enfrentado, pero aun me falta mucho para ser un mejor líder de gimnasio y cuando lo sea espero que me des la revancha.

Ash: Tu también has batallado bien Clemont fue una de las mejores batallas que he tenido y sin duda volveremos a enfrentarnos.

Clemont: Bueno como es mi deber aquí te entrego la medalla voltio Ash.

Ash: Si! La medalla voltio un paso mas para la liga Kalos-Exclamaba feliz el joven por estar cada ves mas cerca de su objetivo.

Clemont: Por cierto Serena estuvo preocupada y apoyándote en todo momento en la batalla ee..-Decia el rubio en forma picara para molestar a su amigo.

Ash: Jejeje…-Reía nervioso el joven-Si por esa misma razón es momento de agradecerle por todo.

Clemont: Veo que por fin lo harás, suerte amigo.

Ash: Gracias Clemont.

En ese mismo momento llegaban las chicas para felicitar a los entrenadores.

Bonnie: Felicidades por ganar Ash, siento que hallas perdido hermano pero aun así has mejorado mucho estoy orgullosa de ti-Dijo la niña antes de abrazar a su hermano.

Clemont: Gracias Bonnie me hace feliz escuchar eso-Dijo correspondiendo el abrazo.

Serena: Ash estuviste fantástico en la batalla sabía que ganarías-Dijo la oji celeste mientras lo miraba con un brillo en los ojos.

Ash: Gracias Serena pero todo se lo debo a mis pokemons que siempre han confiado en mí y bueno… también a ti por siempre apoyarme-Pronuncia el joven un poco nervioso.

Serena: Ash...

Clemont: ¿Que tal si van dar un paseo? mientras yo y Bonnie cuidamos a Pikachu y limpiamos el lugar por como quedo por la batalla-Pronunciaba el joven inventor al ver que era el momento que tanto esperaba su amigo y en ese momento le envió una mirada de que tuviera confianza y a su hermana una mirada que ella comprendió al instante que decía "Hay que darles privacidad".

Ash: Esta bien, nos vemos después chicos.

Serena: Si nos vemos después Clemont y Bonnie.

La pareja al momento de salir comenzaron a caminar sin un rumbo fijo y en un silencio en el cual ninguno parecía incomodo si no a gusto por el solo hecho de estar con aquella persona que se encuentra a su lado.

Al estar caminando por unos minutos terminaron llegando a un pequeño bosque en donde se podía apreciar las primeras estrellas de la noche. Ash al ver que este era el mejor sitio procedió a decir:

Ash: Lindo lugar ¿no Serena?

Serena: Si es muy lindo se puede sentir una paz acogedora y más al ver la intensidad con la brillan las estrellas, es hermoso.

Ash: Mas hermosa eres tu Mi Niña de sombrero de paja-Dijo sorprendiendo a su acompañante que dejo de mirar el cielo para prestarle atención a sus palabras-Serena yo.. yo quería darte este pequeño regalo como agradecimiento por todo tu apoyo y por aun seguir a mi lado en este fantástica travesía por Kalos.

Al terminar de hablar saco una pequeña cajita de su mochila de color azul con un moño plata para posteriormente entregárselo a Serena, la misma al verlo se sorprendió al abrirlo.

Serena: Ash.. es el collar que vimos en la joyería ¿Tu lo compraste para mí?

Ash: Claro que sí, tú te mereces lo mejor y al ver que estabas desanimada al no poder comprarlo tuve que hacerlo ya que no me gusta verte así.

Serena: Muchas gracias Ash-Dijo la joven derramando unas cuantas lagrimas mientras sonreía.

Ash: No llores, Serena-Dijo el joven acercándole y secándole las lágrimas con sus manos.

Serena: no puedo evitarlo en este preciso momento me siento verdaderamente feliz-Dijo para después abrazar al joven y esconder su cabeza en el pecho de este.

Ash: Yo.. yo quiero decirte algo mas Serena-La joven solo levanto su mirada para mirarlo fijamente y prestar atención a lo que iba a decir-Yo desde que comenzó mi viaje solo tenía un objetivo y ese era convertirme en maestro pokemon, pero al llegar a Kalos y el reencontrarme contigo a pesar que al comienzo no te reconocí y te pido perdón por ello, solo se sumó un objetivo más y ese era estar siempre a tu lado. Desde que tu estas a mi lado puedo sentir cierta felicidad que día a día va creciendo con solo saber que estas conmigo, antes pensé a que se debía a que éramos amigos de la infancia pero no fue así, al pasar los días note que no podía dejar de verte, de hablarte con tal de que me prestes atención y de que mi corazón late con prisa al ver que me miras con esos hermosos ojos celestes que me hipnotizan. Yo me he dado cuenta que me enamorado de ti Serena y quería preguntarte si ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?

Al momento de terminar de hablar el cabeza de azabache solo agacho la mirada por el nerviosismo y la vergüenza de ese momento al confesarle lo que siente a la de cabello amielado.

Serena solo podía estar más sorprendida al saber que la persona que amaba la correspondía y que quería que fueran más que amigos. Así que solo hizo una cosa y esa fue cerrar sus ojos y abrazar más fuerte al joven que al levantar su mirada por sentir una mayor presión en el abrazo, se topó con los labios de Serena que se juntaron con los suyos.

Ash al sentir ese beso solo abrazo a la joven, cerro sus ojos y correspondió el beso en el cual podía sentir que era un beso lleno de amor y ternura. En ese momento ambos solo pudieron sentir que ellos solo existían en ese plano existencial no había ruido ni nada solo ellos dos, pero al cabo de unos minutos se separaron y se miraron con una sonrisa.

Serena: Si me gustaría ser tu novia Ash, yo también estoy enamorada de ti-Dijo la oji celeste mientras volvía a llorar.

Ash: Te dije que no lloraras jejeje. Gracias por estar a mi lado Serena por eso quiero entregarte mi corazón para que siempre sepas que nunca me separare de ti y siempre te protegeré y amare.

Serena: "Ese regalo si no me lo esperaba"-Pensó la joven al escuchar las palabras de su novio-Yo también te entrego el mío Ash para que sepas siempre estaré a tu lado desde ahora hasta siempre.

Ash al escuchar eso solo sonrió y posteriormente beso a Serena para trasmitirle el amor que siente hacia ella. Al separarse solo miraron fijamente al cielo y Serena solo pensó "Sabía que hoy sería un día diferente"

 _Fin._


End file.
